


[Sollux x reader] Goodbye ~sequel~

by orphan_account



Series: [Sollux x reader] Goodbye ~sequel~ [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after sollux meets back up with you after 3 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sollux x reader] Goodbye ~sequel~

Things were perfect.

It had been three years since you had left Sollux. After that you had moved to a small town and gotten an apartment.

You've also been in and out of a few relationships. Some you knew wouldn't work out, but it was still fun meeting new people. Now you were currently with another troll named Tavros. He was really sweet and always put your needs infront of your own.

It just happened to be one of your normal days out with the said troll and both of you went out for some ice cream.

Your new matesprite had gotten you a cone of your favorite ice cream and himself one as well.   
On nice hot days like this you two had made the best of the heat instead of the heat owning you like it would have normally.

“Hey, [name]?”

Looking over at Tavros you nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Can we stop by a small shop before we head home? T-There's something I need to get.” 

Smiling you giggled slightly.

“Of course!”

Slurping up the last of the ice cream you waited for Tavros to finish as well, which wasn't long afterwards.

Both of you held hands and headed down a street all too familiar for you. Heading into a small shop, Tavros told you to wait upfront. 

Watching him walk far into the shop you felt a small tap on your shoulder.  
Speak of the for mentioned devil.

Sollux.

Jumping you turned to him.

“S-Sollux?! H-how? W-when?”

He laughed a smile on his cheeks.

“I’m vithiting thomeone here and when I came in here I noticed you. I was a bit reluctant to talk and make a fool of mythelf if it was thome complete thtranger inthtead…”

You laughed half heatedly at the troll infront of you. It had almost seemed as all the years with him rammed though you. All of your feelings and giving him your undivided love and then have him fade from right before your eyes leaves a scar.

Tavros’s tap on your shoulder brought you back to reality.

“Who's this? An old friend?”

You looked at Sollux and back at Tavros.

“Err, in a way yeah…”

He smiled and handed a small black box to you with a blush on his cheeks.  
Tilting your head slightly and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful necklace that twinkled under the light.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Sollux’s smile turn into a scowl.

“And who’th thith?” 

Frowning you turned to the lisping troll.

“He’s my matesprite.”

Tavros took a step back hearing a bit of hostility in your voice.

“I-is everything ok [name]?”

Sighing you turned to him and smiled, giving him a hug at the same time.

“Yeah everything’s fine, and thank you for the necklace. It’s beautiful.”

Sollux growled slightly.

“tho you moved on already? Be careful the may leave without thaying anything!”

Whirling, your eyes locked to Sollux.

“Excuse me! What the hell is your problem?! It’s been three years Sollux!”

Your matesprite put a hand on your shoulder to try and calm you for it to be brushed off.

Sollux glared at Tavros before re-meeting eye contact with you.

“Yeth, three yearth to get over everything! Do you know how much you hurt me?!”

“Me?! Hurting you?! Bullshit!”

At this point both of you had begun yelling and the stores workers, which were the only ones there thank gog, had been on you. Tavros had a scared look on his face which broke your heart. 

Half of you wanted to stop and comfort your matesprite, but the side that was winning was the one yelling at your ex. This had been the first time in years that you had ever yelled at someone. So naturally Sollux was getting ripped out.

“Do you think that the moment you left wouldn’t effect me?!”

“Of course it wouldn’t! You were never around, let alone said a single thing to me for two years!”

“Tho maybe I wath buthy !”

“Busy my ass! You were cheating on me the whole time! You let me slowly rot being alone!”

His hand clenched into a fist and you watched as his eyes slowly closed.

“Fine, if your happy now than great jutht if you ever think about coming back to me than forget it.”

The bell to the store jingled as he walked out. Covering your face you sat down. How could a perfectly good day like this be ruined by his BS?

Tavros sat next to you and wrapped his arm around you. The roll quietly comforted you trying to calm you down.

Sniffling you looked back at him.

“Im so sorry about that…”

He smiled slightly before shaking his head.

“its fine…Things happen.”

You started to zone out reliving out the fight already. His last words resounded in your head sending small daggers in your heart.

“Fine, if your happy now than great jutht if you ever think about coming back to me than forget it.”


End file.
